lebfandomcom-20200216-history
LEB:PC:Valintaquin Tock d'Tharashk (froggalpha)
Summary |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Power Description=+14 vs AC; 1d6+9}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Power Description=+12 vs AC; 1d6+8}} |Items= |Features= |Alignment=Unaligned |Languages=Common, Goblin |Strength=14 (+2) |Constitution=10 (+0) |Dexterity=20 (+5) |Intelligence=10 (+0) |Wisdom=14(+2) |Charisma=10 (+0) |Skills=Acrobatics +12, Dungeoneering +9, Insight +9, Intimidate +9, Perception +9. Stealth +12, Streetwise +7, Thievery +12 |Feats=Mark of Finding, Backstabber, Surprising Charge, Powerful Charge |Equipment=Vanguard Shortsword +2, Dragonclaw Leather Armor +1, Badge of the Berserker +1, Distance Sling +1, Horned Helm, Adventurer’s Kit, Identification papers with portrait, Thieves’ Tools, 15 gp}} Character Information Background Valintaquin was raised in a fort during the war, watching soldiers train, and playing at heroism. His schooling was in scouting, and his "punishments" usually involved locked doors. When he was given combat training, it was by some of the half-orcs of his house, leading to an unconventional style. Despite good experience, he gave soldiery a miss, and went straight to adventure, running away to explore, loot, and do good deeds near combat zones, only to be brought back by the first patrol passing by. It was on one of these walkabouts after the war that he came across Mal being confronted by a group of armed men. Recognizing him, he ran straight into the mess in time to thoroughly upset the plans of whoever was in charge. After that, his father had no choice but to let travel as he wanted, but he did request Tock watch over Mal while they were together. Appearance '''Age:' 17 Gender: Male Height: 6'1" Weight: '''170 lbs Tock would look the very model of the whip-thin thief, his close cropped black hair and dark eyes only adding to the feel, except for his brawlers face. His nose looks like it's been frequently broken, and there's a faded scar across his forehead like a smile. His gear is high quality, but it's obviously seen a lot of wear, the leather armor feels old, and the swords hilt has been rewrapped recently. He usually wraps the top of his head in a clean but stained cloth, covering his scar, and finishes with his most unsettling (or comical) feature.. a horned cap, looking far more fit for a barbarian chief or a bloodstained warrior. Personality '''Alignment: Unaligned *Tock tries to present himself as a gruff veteran, but that's mostly a veneer over his shy social awkwardness. Hooks * * Kicker Adventure History Ministats sblock=Tockcolor=cyanbTock/b/color - Male Human Rogue (Thief) 5 Initiative: +7, Passive Perception: 19, Passive Insight: 19 AC: 20, Fort: 16, Ref: 21, Will: 16 -- Speed: 6 HP: 42/42, Bloodied: 21, Surge: 10, Surges left: 6/6 Action Points: 1, Second Wind: Not Used, Milestones: 0 Powers - color=#44AA44Tactician's Trick/color color=#44AA44Thug's Trick/color color=#44AA44Unbalancing Trick/color color=#AA2255Tumble/color color=#AA2255Backstab/color color=#AA2255Backstab(2)/color color=#AA2255Heroic Effort/color Vanguard Short Sword Power Dragonclaw Leather Armor Power http://leb.wikia.com/wiki/LEB:PC:Valintaquin_Tock_d'Tharashk_(froggalpha) /sblock Equipment Coins: 15 gp Encumbrance: 51 lbs Normal Load: 140 lbs Heavy Load: 280 lbs Maximum Drag Load: 600 lbs Math Attributes Attacks Defenses Senses and Reactions Senses: Normal Health Surges per day: 6 (6 Class + 0 Con) Speed and Movement Speed: 6 Racial Features Human (HotFL) * +2 to one ability score of your choice (Chose Dexterity) * Bonus Feat: Tock gains an additional feat at first level. * Bonus Skill: Tock gains training in one additional skill from his class skills list. * Human Defense Bonus: Tock gains a +1 bonus to Fortitude, Reflex and well. * Encounter Power: Heroic Effort * Size: Medium * Speed: 6 * Vision: Normal Class Features Rogue (HotFL) * Armor Proficiency: Cloth, Leather * Weapon Proficiency: Dagger, hand crossbow, short bow, short sword, sling * Bonuses to Defense: +2 Reflex * First Strike: Tock has Combat Advantage against each enemy that has not yet acted during the first turn of combat. * Thief Weapon Talent Tock gains a +1 bonus to attacks with a light blades, hand crossbows, short bows and slings. * ‘’’Skill Mastery:’’’ Tock gains one additional trained skill from the following list: Bluff, Dungeoneering, Insight, Intimidate, Perception, and Streetwise (Chose Streetwise). Additionally, during a skill challenge, when he rolls a natural 20 on a skill check that would contribute one or more successes to the skill challenge, that check automatically succeeds and counts as one additional success. Feats * Human: Mark of Finding (EPG): When an enemy adjacent t Tock is granting combat advantage and shifts, he may shift one square into the square that it vacates as a free action. Additionally, Tock may master and perform the following rituals as if he had the Ritual Caster feat: Detect Object, Detect Secret Doors, Find the Path, Inquisitive’s Eyes. * 1st: Backstabber (PHB) – Instead of 2d6, Tock’s Sneak attack deals 2d8. * 2nd: Surprising Charge (Martial Power) – When charging with a light blade or spear and attacking an enemy granting combat advantage, Tock deals 1W extra damage. * 4th: Powerful Charge (PHB) – When Tock charges, he gains a +2 bonus to damage and a +2 bonus to Bull Rush attempts. Background Social Outcast (EPG): Intimidation +2 Skills and Languages Languages: Common, Goblin Tracking Money +412 gp starting gold -360 gp Distance Sling +1 -15 gp for Adventurer's Kit -2 gp for Identification Papers -20 gp for Thieves' Tools 15 gp remaining Treasure * Level 1: Parcel lvl +1 ** Badge of the Berserker (AV2) * Level 2: Parcel lvl+2 ** Dragonclaw Armor +1 (D365) * Level 3: Parcel lvl+3 ** Horned Helm (Heroic) (PHB) * Level 4: Parcel Level +4 ** Vanguard Short Sword +2 (AV) Wishlist *Level 5: Gold XP * 5500 XP from starting at level 5 * 1043 XP + 3 RP from Cannith Caper Total XP: 6543 Changes * October 26, 2010: retired Serris at level 5. Created Tock Judge Comments Level 4 (starting) Approval 1 *Approved - renau1g Approval 2 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: * Summary: Your Streetwise should be +7. Minor, so approved. Status Approved for level 5 by renau1g and TwoHeadsBarking. Category:LEB:Human Category:LEB:Rogue Category:LEB Category:LEB:Dragonmarked Category:LEB:Tharashk Category:LEB:Approved Characters